1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electrical connectors, and particularly, to an electrical connector with a power plug and a power socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power wire is used for connecting an electronic device and a power supply, such that the electronic device is powered by the power supply. The power wire generally has a first plug and a second plug on opposite ends thereof, and the first plug and the second plug are exposed to the outside environment without any protective sleeve. However, when the first plug is connected to the power supply, and the second plug is not connected to anything, electricity from the power supply may pass to the outside via the second plug. Under damp or in certain other conditions, or by simple mishandling, accidents caused by electric shock may occur.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.